September 5th 2016: Eli
Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 2:16 PM Alayah had quickly sort her room entering the dorms wanting to just get settled. This whole... move had been somewhat distressing for her. Thoughts of Georgia dragged up a lot during her conversation with Penny on the bus. Finding her room she made her way glad to be the first there. Quickly taking the bed against an outer wall flopping onto it with a sigh. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:18 PM Eli walked in. Seeing Alayah they squeaked an apology for entering to suddenly. They set their cat, Angel's cage down and opened it. Angel didn't exist though choosing to stay inside Eli then lifted their suitcase into their bed and started to pull things out Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 2:24 PM Having closed her eyes she peeked an eye open at the sound looking to the person stood in the door and slowly sitting up. "Um, it's fine... are you my... roommate?" she says curiously tilting her head as they began her packing. Alayah's own stuff just dumped by the bed without much deal since there wasn't much of it to begin with. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:31 PM "Yeah I'm Eli..." Eli is growing shorter as they talk, though not in an extremely noticeable way Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 2:33 PM "Nice to meet you" they says with a gentle nod sitting cross-legged on their bed. They saw the cage and leant forward trying to peek into it. "You have a pet?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:34 PM "Her name is Angel... she's a very nice kitty. But she's tired and still sleeping right now." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:30 PM "Hopefully she likes me" Alayah muses flicking her wolf ears. "Not a dog but still... closer to them then a cat" she tries to joke. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:31 PM "She likes dogs anyway... she's weird..." Eli doesn't catch that it's a joke Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:41 PM Alayah assumes the missed joke was her own poor social skills as she keeps calm. "So... I-I've never had a roommate before... Well, kinda. Not really but sort of. Um, I don't know how it works" they frown at their own confusion. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:43 PM "I've never really had a roommate before either... only child and all." Eli rubs the back of their neck nervously Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:46 PM "Ah... Well, least we're new at it together" she suggests. "So we can feel... awkward... about it together..." she winces briefly breaking her calm demeanour. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:50 PM "Am I really that awkward?" Eli squeaks shrinking a bit more, down to about 4 feet tall Their clothes start sliding off and they have to hold them up Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:53 PM Alayah blinks noting the change. "You? I was talking about me. I'm sorry. I haven't... I've not been around people long... socially... Are you okay? Is this your power?" they say moving to perch on the bed ready to help. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:54 PM "What? Oh" they finally notice their size and grow back up filling out their clothes properly Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:54 PM Alayah relaxes a little. "So... that if your power?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 4:56 PM "Yeah... I shrink... sometimes grow but that's a lot harder." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 4:58 PM "Seems... tied to your emotions. Did I cause that? I'm sorry" they says briefly frowning concerned. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:02 PM "Its not your fault!" Eli waves their hands in front of them trying to dispel that thought from Alayah's mind Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 5:06 PM Alayah smiles. "Okay but if I ever do... I'm still learning socially" she explains sitting back on the bed crossed legged. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:11 PM "I don't think I'll ever stop learning socially." Eli mutters trying to get back to packing Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 5:12 PM Alayah falls quiet watching her for a few moments. "So, how'd you get in at Ravenhold?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:15 PM "An application, I tend to be good at those... that's a weird thing to say isn't it?" Eli starts shrinking again Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 5:23 PM "I wouldn't know" Alayah smiles just slightly. "I also applied. More things in common that's... positive, right?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:24 PM "Yeah I guess do." Eli beams a smile and stops shrinking Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 5:26 PM Alayah noted the fact the other seemed now at ease and it also made them relax leaning back on their arms as the silence was more peaceful now than awkward. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:27 PM "I heard there was pizza downstairs... wanna grab some?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 5:28 PM "Hmm? Pizza, never... had it before" she glances at her things. "But I think I might unpack and go for a walk. Crowds really aren't my thing but you should go" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:29 PM "Yeah I don't like crowds either..." Eli sighed, their stomach grumbling, "But I'm hungry enough to ignore that." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Today at 5:31 PM "Good luck?" Alayah offers as she gets up to start unpacking her things now. She was feeling a sense of settled growing on her. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 5:32 PM "Thanks." Eli takes a deep breath and heads out the bedroom door Category:Non-Canon Roleplay